impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Spirit
"I can't believe Belthazar failed to kill such weak mortals… No matter, it will end here!" The Ancient Spirit is the 9th boss encounter and is only available on Easy and higher difficulties. The fight takes place in a forest, with 5 circles of powers on the ground located in the center and in each wind direction. Ancient Spirit will always begin the fight by casting Ancient Nova. During the fight the Ancient Spirit will continually spawn treants at random locations to assist him. The spawn rate of these treant will increase either after 2 minutes or after the boss uproots, whichever comes first. Treants have 235 health and a melee basic attack that deals 250 damage. The boss also has Eternal Life and can only be killed while being in his weakened states. Failing to kill him during his weakened state or dropping his health to zero while not having him being in weakened state will result in him instantly healing back 2000 health. While being in his weakened state he won't anything at all besides spawning a few treants with an increased 735 health. after killing the boss a first time in his rooted form, he will uproot and you will have to kill him a second time in his uprooted melee form. He has slightly less health in this form and regains the same amount of mana as he had before dying. Moves The Ancient Spirit has Armor: Resilient V which reduces magic damage by 85% and physical damage by 60%. He will temporarily lose this armor during his weakened states. SBurst Instantly sends out a few undodgeable minor spirits to hit random nearby players for 750 damage and stun them for 1 second. Spirit Wake Turns all remaining forest spirits on the battlefield into nature orbs and summons 6 additional nature orbs around the arena. Nature orbs move slowly, deal 1000 damage to players absorbing them and will transform back into treants all at the same time after a short while. They vanish upon hitting walls. Spirit Force Releases 1 strong spirit from the boss in the form of a green owl. Uprooted version: spawns 2 owls instead of one which now appear from the edges of the forest instead of from the boss itself. Owls start chasing a random player with moderate movement speed, before speeding up after 5 seconds. Upon colliding with any player controlled unit it explodes, instantly killing all players in a 300 area of effect. Owls still alive during Ancient's ultimate will be immobilized for the duration. These owls have 800 health and the only way to get rid of them is by killing them. You can also protect an ally with Paladin's Blessing of Protection, or suicide a summon (Black Magic, Water Gem) to swallow the hit. Wither There are two variations of Wither randomly casted: #Ancient begins channeling for 5 seconds as small spinning green orbs appear around him, dealing minor damage to players in contact with them. After he completes his channel he hits all players outside the area covered by green orbs. #The Ancient Spirit unleashes a quickly expanding seal from him that explodes after 3 seconds, hitting all players in a large area around him. Players hit become purged before getting slowed, silenced and disarmed for 8 seconds. This ability is bound to the boss and will move along with him. Omega X Ancient Spirit instantly bathes 3 large areas near him in ancient light. If the boss stands in the middle beacon or is uprooted all three areas will be rotating around him, otherwise one of the areas will be directly on him and only the two others are rotating around him. 3 seconds later ancient destructive magic comes crashing down in these areas, dealing 4000 damage to players hit and spawning five nature orbs from each of those, emitting a total of 15 nature orbs. This ability is bound to the boss and will move along with him. Rooted Teleport A rune instantly appears on a random empty circle of power, 2 seconds later the Ancient Spirit teleports at this location, dealing lethal damage in a 300 area of effect around him upon arrival. This spell can be chain casted up to 4 times and doesn't have any cooldown. Ancient Nova Sends out a deadly star patterned nova of energy, traveling at very fast speed and dealing lethal damage to players in contact. You can avoid getting hit by quickly running in between the lines of energy. Ancient nova will merely be casted at 360° around the Boss if he is currently standing in the middle circle of power. Otherwise he will cast a 180° version towards the center of the arena. Hidden Nova Instantly forms a deadly ray of nature energies from the boss that quickly starts rotating clockwise or counter clockwise for 180° around Ancient Spirit, dealing lethal damage to players coming across the ray. To warn watchful players it will discreetly reveal itself a few seconds before appearing with a small green nature effect near the boss, indicating where it is soon going to appear. Furthermore it will always appear in one of the four wind directions around Ancient. This ability is bound to the boss and will move along with him. Revitalize After around 1 minute and 30 seconds of ongoing fight the Ancient Spirit will temporarily stop himself for 10 seconds and spawn 4 gigantic roots with 1000 health in each corner. If players manage to kill all the roots during that time the boss will attempt to cast Revitalize shortly after, a 2 seconds cast spell that will force the Ancient Spirit into his weakened state upon getting countered. Counterable If either the roots survive or he completes his Revitalize cast the boss instantly heals himself for 2000 health and the fight resumes with the root timer being reset. Ultimate: Nature's Pact Ancient Spirit teleports into the middle circle of power, dealing lethal damage to players to close, then proceeds to spawn 13 green owls in a rapid succession from random borders of the forest. These owls have 50 health and will proceed to fly towards the boss at a fast speed. Upon reaching him they explode in a global nova, dealing 1000 damage to all players or 500 damage through invulnerability. Uprooted: The bosses' spirit is paused and invulnerable during this ultimate, and will teleport himself nearby a random edge of the forest after it has ended. Uprooted Upon entering this second form the Ancient Spirit becomes enraged and will now regenerate 48 mana per second. He will also send out his spirit, which is very important in order to win this fight. His spirit has 3500 health, Affinity: Nature and Spirit Shell which renders him invulnerable during the first 12 seconds of his existence. He is harmless, has no collision and can't be taunted, making it impossible to influence his movement in any way. Upon reaching the edge of the forest the spirit might teleport at another random border elsewhere in the forest or bounce off in a random angle Once you kill the spirit while having him being in attack range of the boss itself you will force the Ancient Spirit into his weakened state for 8 seconds. If you fail to finish the boss during that time or if his spirit was too far away from him the spirit gets healed back to full health and regain Spirit Shell. Spirit Swap The boss instantly swaps his position with his spirit. Ancient Blast After a very short delay the Ancient Spirit starts emitting an extremely powerful stream of nature energies towards the direction he is facing. The beam continuously deals lethal damage to all players in a straight line in front of the boss and lasts for 2.5 seconds. The recoil from his beam will also heavily push the boss back. Be careful as the actual death zone seems to be much greater than the ray of light itself. Category:Bosses